Episode 8716 (24th August 2015)
Plot Making out she needs Bethany’s help, Gemma lures her into the car as she's desperate for a favour. Fed up with Carla’s self-pity, Nick tells her to get a grip and that, rude as she can be to him, he's going nowhere. Liz, Lloyd and Erica share a few bottles of wine and laugh as they compare their car-crash love lives. Gemma drives Bethany to a quiet back street and explains to her that Callum wants her to give him an alibi and tell the police that she was with him and Gemma when Jason was beaten up. Bethany refuses so Gemma phones Callum who shows her Sarah clearly drugged on the sofa at No.8. Callum tells Bethany that she’ll do as she’s told or Sarah gets it. Sally tells a distant Fiz and Tyrone about Carla's problems. Fiz doesn't tell her about Hope's condition, wanting to keep it quiet until they know more. Nick meets Aidan and persuades him that, with his support, Carla can turn the business around. Liz and Erica won't let Steve join their drunken party as he's too happily married. Erica plans to make voodoo dolls of their exes with pastry. Gemma drives Bethany to the police station and threatens her against blabbing. Gail and the Platts return home and find Sarah asleep. Aidan agrees to invest £80k for a 40% share of Underworld. Tyrone tells Kevin about Hope. He's sympathetic. Carla thanks Nick for his support as they celebrate with champagne. David wakes a groggy Sarah up. She remembers nothing. As Bethany returns to the Street, Callum intercepts her and threatens her with harm to her family should she cross him. Lloyd leaves a message on Andrea’s phone admitting how much he misses her. While Gail, David, Kylie and Sarah celebrate Callum’s downfall, Bethany is overwhelmed with guilt. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum threatens Bethany when she refuses to agree to Gemma's plan to give him an alibi; and Nick persuades Aiden that, with his support, Carla can save Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes